


I'll be good.

by BloodyWolf



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyWolf/pseuds/BloodyWolf
Summary: Per chi non segue la serie e avesse voglia di leggerla comunque vi spiego un po’ come sono andate le cose…Buck ha avuto un incidente ed è stato sospeso dal servizio di pompiere, una volta guarito è in attesa di essere reintegrato nel suo lavoro. Ovviamente è giù di morale e il suo migliore amico decide di lasciargli il figlio per tirarlo fuori da quello stato di “depressione”.Il piccolo Christopher adora Buck e assieme passano la giornata al parco divertimento sul mare, una giornata come altre se non fosse che uno tsunami inonda il molo e parte della città.Buck fa di tutto per portare in salvo il bimbo e, se la prima volta ci riesce,caricandolo sul tetto di un camion dei pompieri, la seconda volta il piccolo scivola dal camion mentre Buck sta salvando un altra persona dalla furia dell’acqua.Detto ciò non so perché ho scritto questa cosa ma… me la sentivo, ciao!
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	I'll be good.

| 1562 parole | 9-1-1 | Spoiler Ep 3 Season 3 |

“Vuoi che io... badi a Christopher? Dopo tutto quello che è successo?”

Eddie lo aveva guardato con un sorriso dolce stampato sulle labbra, una leggera inclinazione della bocca che sapeva di amore e di ringraziamento. Era qualcosa che, però, nella testa del giovane, non serviva a nulla perché non gli dava nessun tipo di pace.

“E’ stato un disastro naturale, Buck.”

“L’ho perso, Eddie.”

Le lacrime si affacciarono ai suoi occhi, violente e dolorose, mentre nella sua mente lo tsunami li trascinava nuovamente in acqua, vivido e freddo sotto la sua pelle. Lo aveva perso per ben due volte e, se la prima l’aveva afferrato e lo aveva portato in salvo, la seconda volta non era stato così fortunato. Si era buttato in acqua, aveva nuotato e urlato il suo nome come un matto ma non era servito a niente… Christopher non aveva risposto, Christopher non era più di fianco a lui.

Socchiuse gli occhi spostandoli verso il basso e lasciando che i ricordi di quelle ore, gli sfrecciassero nella sua mente come proiettili dolorosi. 

Aveva raggiunto uno dei campi medici della zona e si era ritrovato a leggere frenetico la lista dei feriti e, a malincuore, quella dei deceduti. Aveva letto ogni singolo nome con un groppo alla gola, un battito di vita che mancava ad ogni nome che assomigliava a quello del bambino ma che, per fortuna, nessuno era realmente Christopher Diaz.

Aveva dovuto afferrare il coraggio con entrambe le mani prima di riuscire a camminare verso Eddie, verso colui che negli ultimi mesi era diventato il suo migliore amico e, forse, era qualcosa di più simile ad un fratello o ad un compagno.

_-Come faccio a dire al mio migliore amico di aver perso suo figlio?-_

Quella semplice frase che aveva sussurrato a sua sorella al telefono faceva male, era peggio di una stilettata nel suo cuore eppure...

“No, l’hai salvato. E’ così che lo ricorda lui.”

Eddie aveva indicato suo figlio sorridendo, Christopher gli aveva di sicuro spiegato ciò che era successo e Buck era certo che il bimbo gli avesse raccontato quello che aveva fatto ma… 

Il ricordo del momento in cui si era semplicemente girato per soccorrere un uomo dalla furia dell’acqua e in cui l’attimo dopo il piccolo non c’era più era… terrificante.

“Adesso tocca a lui fare lo stesso con te.”

Il suo corpo si avvicinò di un passo a quello dell’amico, mentre gli occhi correvano a guardare il bambino che, tranquillo, si era accomodato sul suo divano a guardare i cartoni animati.

Gli occhi di Eddie tornarono a guardare quelli azzurri del suo migliore amico Buck e lì si persero con un sorriso soddisfatto.

“Avrei dovuto prendermi cura di lui.”

La voce di Buck si fece tremolante, la sua vita si stava già dissolvendo da sola e il solo pensiero di perdere anche il bambino gli faceva male, forse era la cosa che lo stava maggiormente facendo soffrire, più delle sue ossa spezzate e più di tutto il resto.

La frattura che lo stava obbligando lontano dal suo lavoro non era così dolorosa come il semplice pensiero che, se quella donna messicana, non avesse trovato Christopher e non lo avesse portato al centro, il bambino non ci sarebbe più.

“Che c’è? Credi di averlo deluso?”

La voce di Eddie era calma e rassegnata. L’uomo non ce l’aveva con lui per tutto quello che era successo anzi…

“L’ho deluso più volte di quante ne ricordi e sono suo padre.”

Le ultime parole si erano incrinate e Buck le aveva sentite con quel tono che, da rassegnato quale era, era diventato a tratti disperato.

“Ma lo amo troppo per smettere di impegnarmi e so che anche tu gli vuoi bene.”

Il sorriso su quel volto era tornato insieme alla voce salda e sicura di chi sapeva ciò che stava per dire, parola dopo parola.

Christopher era un bambino speciale e Buck se ne era innamorato immediatamente la prima volta che lo aveva conosciuto, lo aveva accolto nella sua vita e tra le proprie braccia nonostante tutti i problemi che il destino sembrava mettergli sul cammino.

“Buck…”

Eddie si avvicinò a lui appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla, si era leccato le labbra dopo aver detto il suo nome così da poter continuare quel semplice discorso. Mentre gli parlava, muoveva il pollice per accarezzargli il collo con quel moto di dolcezza e di fratellanza che, da sempre, li accompagnava.

Lo aveva guardato dritto negli occhi, aveva ricercato il suo sguardo e Buck aveva dovuto cedere scontrandosi con esso.

“Non c’è nessuno al mondo di cui mi fidi a lasciare mio figlio più di te.”

Fiducia. Rispetto. Amore.

Ecco cosa si scatenò nel petto di Buck a quelle poche parole, Eddie si fidava di lui a tal punto da lasciargli l’unica gioia della sua difficile vita: Christopher.

Buck si ritrovò a guardare colui che si ostinava a definire come migliore amico, lo osservò mentre si piegava ad abbracciare delicatamente il figlio con amore. 

Eddie tornò sui suoi passi, lo superò e uscì dalla porta del suo loft prima di fermarsi e voltarsi verso Buck e parlargli con tutto il sentimento che poteva mettere in delle semplici parole. 

“Grazie… per non esserti arreso.”

Sul volto di Buck si creò un sorriso felice, un sorriso che significava tutto e niente mentre i suoi occhi si bloccavano in quelli di Eddie. Coprì la distanza con due falcate per poi abbracciare l’altro e affondare il naso nel suo collo.  
Eddie ridacchiò stringendo le proprie braccia sulle sue spalle per chiudere quell’abbraccio e permettere alle proprie mani di scivolare ad accarezzare la schiena di Buck in modo tenero e rassicurante.

“Ehi, devo andare al lavoro, non avrei voglia perché tu non ci sei ma… devo.”

Il testa di Buck annuì allontanandosi leggermente dal corpo del giovane texano, gli sorrise mentre si passava una mano sotto il naso in un gesto che faceva parte di lui.

“Quando finisco il turno che ne dici se…. prendo qualcosa da mangiare e passiamo la serata qui, insieme?”

“Con piacere.”

Il giovane uscì dalla casa chiudendosi la porta alle proprie spalle e lasciando il figlio nelle mani sicure di Buck.

“Ehi buddy! Cosa facciamo oggi?”

Il bambino buttò indietro la testa per ridere, mentre guardava il suo amico Buck sedersi vicino a lui sul tavolino del soggiorno.

“Non lo so, Buck.”

Aveva sempre amato i bambini, ma con Christopher si era instaurato un rapporto unico, un rapporto che andava ben oltre la parziale paralisi cerebrale del piccolo. Ogni problema di Buck veniva accantonato se Christopher era nelle vicinanze, quel bambino lo rendeva una persona migliore e realizzata. Era incredibile.

Avevano optato per visitare lo zoo e avevano comprato lo zucchero filato. Il cellulare di Buck iniziò a squillare e, subito, se lo portò all’orecchio rispondendo senza nemmeno controllare chi fosse.

Era stato un movimento dettato dall’istinto mentre semplicemente rideva genuinamente assieme al bambino.

“Pronto?”

-Ehi, Buck, sono io…- 

Mimò al piccolo con la bocca che, al telefono, era il padre prima di rispondere e chiedere il motivo di quella chiamata.

-Siamo sobbarcati di chiamate e volevo chiederti se potevi stare con Chris fino a quando finisco.-

Buck annuì rabbuiandosi leggermente, non per il dover tenere Christopher ma per il fatto del lavoro di Eddie.

Anche lui era un pompiere e il pensiero di non essere con lui e di non correre incontro al pericolo, spalla contro spalla con lui era… doloroso.

“Sì, tranquillo, non c’è nessun problema anzi… ci vediamo dopo.”

Il dopo si trasformò in ore ed Eddie arrivò a casa di Buck quando l’orologio segnava mezzanotte passata. 

Aprì la porta del loft dell’amico trovandosi ad affrontare una delle scene più belle che i suoi occhi si erano ritrovati ad ammirare. Suo figlio dormiva tra le braccia e sul petto del suo migliore amico, dormiva sereno senza che nessun incubo invadesse la sua mente.

Gli occhi di Eddie si fecero lucidi e, prima che potesse rendersene conto, si ritrovò in ginocchio di fianco ai due, accarezzando la testa del piccolo sperando di non svegliare nessuno dei due.

Afferrò il cellulare scattando una foto senza flash, la flebile luce che entrava dalle finestre bastava per rendere quel quadro magnifico e perfetto.

Guardò la fotografia che aveva appena scattato e si accorse che le lacrime stavano scendendo dai suoi occhi, cadevano a terra con la violenza dello tsunami che si era abbattuto su di loro solo pochi giorni prima.

“Non è necessario trattenersi di fronte a me, Eddie.”

La voce di Buck raggiunse le orecchie di Eddie, era sveglio e lo stava guardando come se quel pianto non fosse nulla di preoccupante, sembrava quasi che Buck lo capisse sempre e comunque, in ogni situazione. Non c’era bisogno di parole tra loro perché lo sguardo e il sorriso bastavano.

“Lo porto di sopra nel mio letto, ci beviamo una birra, ti va?”

Eddie si asciugò le lacrime ed annuì, mentre aiutava l'amico ad alzarsi con, tra le braccia, il figlio.

"Grazie mille, Buck."

Quando Buck scese dalla stanza da letto si ritrovò immerso in un abbraccio fatto di muscoli ed occhi lucidi.

"Grazie di tutto."

Buck ricambiò quell'abbraccio, improvvisamente consapevole delle lacrime che cadevano dai suoi di occhi.

"Eddie…"

Si persero in quel gesto di ringraziamento, l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro.

I loro profumi si erano mescolati creando, nelle loro teste, una fragranza unica e rilassante.

"Avanti, guardiamoci un bel film."

Fine.


End file.
